


The Irrépressibles

by Mirrorswars



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: It’s a love and self esteem story, M/M, but with vampires, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrorswars/pseuds/Mirrorswars
Summary: Leading a life of routine in his father’s corporation as a Director of finances, relations with his fellow human beings is the least thing Ethan cares about. However, everything changes when his clothes get ruined with cake by a reckless, arrogant and immature detective named Benny who sometimes fights vampires.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story ! I kinda know where this one is going and how the boy’s relationship is gonna develop and bloom. But it’s mostly a story about two persons who discover who they wanna become. The whole vampire thing is secondary, the most important here are the boys and how they change to become better versions of themselves.
> 
> Don’t hesitate to comment ! I know for my previous story I haven’t replied yet, it’s just that I’m shy AF.

Ethan robbed his eyes and held back a yawning. He stretched his sore arms, his legs, and fought an urge to take a short nap on his desk. He turned towards his window and saw the early dawn and the lights in the streets turning off one by one. He squinted against the brightness of the early sun and looked down the road. Some runners were already outside, doing some warm up exercises. What time was it ? He looked down at his watch. It was 5am. His employees wouldn’t arrive in the office for another hour. However, he couldn’t held back a sudden fear that some could come early and make him feel obligated to make short conversation. Come on, he thought, no one here except you wakes up early or stays up here until 5 in the morning. No wonder why there is so much work to do. It’s like I’m surrounded by laziness. Am I the only one here willing to put any effort ? Anyway, most of his employees often felt uncomfortable near him and wouldn’t dare to address him if for work. They knew their boss loathed any kind of familiarity in the workplace and was one of those who had strict boundaries between work and friendships.  
He stood up, stretched his body once again. “I’ll go home a bit, sleep for five hours and come back. There is still much to do, especially finishing that contract and making several phone calls”, he thought.

He fetched his coat, tidied his office, each object at its precise designed place (he hated a disorderly room, which for him was a sign of unprofessionalism. He had already fired several of his employees who had if only a few sheets of paper coming out of their binder). He heard the knob turn and a cleaning lady entered.  
“Evelyn”, said Ethan, nodding as a greeting, while avoiding her eyes. 

“Sir”, she responded, nodding back. “Again pulling a one nighter. One day you’re gonna have a burn out and a heart attack at only 23, what a shame.” She shook her head.

Ethan couldn’t help but smile. Evelyn was the only employee he ever liked, even affectionated, like an old Irish grandma whom had the power to make you feel a warmth inside. She was actually the only employee he allowed himself to have any familiarity with (not in front of the other employees to avoid any jealousy), heck sometimes he wished he was her grandson. She was the only person he knew, apart from his family to be totally honest with him, which he valued more than anything. She also could read him like an opened book by just looking at him.

He walked passed her, left the building and walked to his new sport car. It was brand new, and red. Early on, he figured, what would be the point of being rich and have a high post in an enterprise if you couldn’t enjoy the finest things ? He drove home, ate a small breakfast his chef made. He didn’t bother to undress and threw himself on his bed, falling into sleep.

—————————  
‘’Benjamin, you finished writing the files about the arrest of that murderer ?” 

The young detective woke up abruptly and jumped up his desk, which turned out to be a bad idea. His back and shoulders were awfully sore, making him hiss at the pain running through his spine, which he could swore he heard break like a twig. He rubbed a dry dribble of saliva off his cheek, blinked several times.

‘’Wut ?’’

‘’You’re drawling, kiddo’’

‘’Are you taking the piss again ?” Benny threw himself back in his chair.

His sergeant chuckled, and shoved a cup of black coffee in his hand. 

‘I need that file as soon as possible. Well done for the arrest, by the way’’

Benny yawned three times consecutively, reached and picked melted gummy bears from a hockey cup, snickered at the grotesque atrocity of all these gummy bodies glued together and shoved them into his mouth. He chewed it with difficulty for a couple of minutes before watering it down with a big sip of coffee and swallowed them. His sergeant gave a disgusted look.

“Come on, Erica, that’s a perfectly acceptable breakfast, there must be all the calories a man needs for his day. That’s def how they should market it’’.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. How could such a good detective be so immature when the matters didn’t involve crime ? She glanced over at his desk. It was a mess that one could only describe as “a landfill mixed with Haiti post earthquake’’ look. There were residues of three days old chimichangas and pizzas, candies, files stained with coffee and soda. An unresolved broken Rubicube and Halloween garland were decorating his computer. Several cleaning ladies had to chase away rats that were attracted by Benny’s desk. Every time it was cleaned, it reversed back to its landfill mode a day later, so much so that they gave up.

“Whatever, grow up kid. And I need those files to send to the prosecutor and the commissioner. It needs to be detailed and lengthy.’’

“Don’t worry, it is pretty detailed and soo gory it would make Stephen King vomit”, he responded, giving her the file.

“Women in her twenties, two stabs in the neck with what seemed to be a corkscrew, main artery punctured, died of an hemorragy in less than ten minutes, right ?’’

Benjamin nodded. “But the murder weapon couldn’t be found. It’s probably by now thrown away in a lake or river. But the murderer confessed.”

“Good, I’ll go make a copy for the commissioner first. Go home, now. You deserve a nap in a proper bed. Come back later, let’s say-“ She checked her watch. “Monday. You should take two days off, it’s been what, three years since you took any ?”

The detective looked doubtful. His work was pretty much fulfilling his life, and he was fine with that. He loved his job, he did.

“Go. It’s an order. You deserve it ”, Erica insisted.

“Do I, now”, he thought. He wasn’t so sure about that. He just did something that felt like a stab (no pun intended) to his integrity and professionalism as a cop.  
But when he stepped outside the precinct and looked at the peaceful town, he tried to put it into perspective. He did arrest a bad guy, and made Whitechapel a slightly safer place. He felt a part of the weight starting to fly off his shoulders. But at the price of a part of my soul, a voice in the back of his head he couldn’t stop nagging him. Am I better than the corrupt cops I chose to distant myself from back in Toronto ? That was a debate for later. Later as hopefully the day of his retirement or encounter with his Rabbi on his last breath. He pulled his MP3 player, an antique, turned his music on full blast that drowned his thoughts. You better loose yourself in the music, indeed, song. He lighted a cigarette, greeted the arriving morning squad, and drove on his motorbike home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it took soooo long. I don’t know why, but originally I wrote this chapter from Jane’s entire point of view and make her another main. But, the boys are enough. But Ethan and Jane’s sibling relationship will be explored further.

Lunch at Ethan’s parent’s mansion was as tense as usual. Ethan’s mother had requested his presence, insisting on how much she missed those family gatherings, and although it was difficult to understand why, he had complied. His little sister Jane arrived late, dragging her feet into the dinning room, as if she was hoping it would somehow make the encounter with her family shorter. She huddled on her chair, avoiding the judgemental look of her family and tried to concentrate on her plate’s content.

“Jane, is everything all right?”

The teen jumped in surprise at her father’s voice. “Yes, of course.”

“How are your exams going for you ? Top of the class like your brother was, I hope ?”, her father asked, scrutinising her. 

“No”, she responded.

“College is only nine months away, now, and it would be a disappointment if your grades were so mediocre that you wouldn’t be graduating with honours nor be accepted in at least five of the top colleges of this country like Ethan was. We are all expecting much more from you. All you have achieved yet are a few school writing contests and a small position in the school’s basket team, which isn’t much.”

Ethan agreed partially with his father. Playing and watching sport was the vapid man’s interest, however he had to recognise Jane had made great effort into making her school’s team one of the best of Ontario’s. That, at least, he could respect a little, aiming high and never go for facility nor mediocrity, even if the discipline was as insipid as sport.

Jane sighed. “I will do better, father, I promise.”

“Don’t be so arch on the kid, Honey. She’s doing her best”, said her mother, smiling at her. “You can attend any college you want, we will help you with that, you just have to ask.”. She reached for her daughter’s hand, that she squished softly. Jane, startled, promptly removed her hand.

“You are too nice to her, Samantha. She needs to take responsibility right now.”, responded the patriarch.

Her mother let go of her hand and turned her attention towards her son, who was silent. 

“Ethan, dear. Why haven’t you mentioned me how adorable your friend Sarah is ? Are you two about to date ? ”

Ethan shrugged. “She is fine. But I’m not interested and she is not a friend. I’ve only invited her for tea to made her acquaintance because she is a friend of Jane and came here several times.’’ He sighed at his mother’s look of disappointment. ‘’I only wanted to judge the connections Jane makes, I do not place any confidence in her ability to be the best judge in character when making friends.”

“Baby, you seemed to enjoy the company when I saw you two talk”, she insisted. “You definitely have a thing for her.” She poured herself a glass of wine. “Does she have any asset from her family that would be beneficial for our company in case you two marry ?”

“Mother, please”, he muttered, uncomfortable.

“Oh, I am only joking, don’t take everything so seriously, right, Ross ?”

“Yes, but you won’t stay single forever, ok ? You will have to get married and produce an heir, you will be taking my position as chairman one day.”

Ethan nodded.

“Anyway, the banquet we are hosting next weekend is almost ready.”, said Samantha, who had switched suddenly to a low, firm voice, the one she knew her children couldn’t say no to. “A lot of important people will be here, politicians, chairmen, CEOs and some highly successful law officers and lawyers, amongst all. Highly political before the next election. You two are expected to be on your best behavior. The smallest move you make reflect on our company and family.” She glanced towards her son. “Ethan ? There will be a lot of women and chairmen, who will express a lot of interest in you. Be polite and courteous. If you meet the mother of my grandchildren there, the better. Jane ? Do not be a wallflower, talk to people, any relations you make will be beneficial to your career. You will always need to have the best people of the industry to have your back.”.

“Yes, mother”, they responded.

After dinner, Ethan could hear Jane violently hitting her pillow through the door of her bedroom. He knocked on the door softly, before entering when he didn’t hear a response.

“You okay ?”, he muttered.

Jane continued hitting her pillow more and more ferociously, until a side stitch made her collapse on her bed. She tried to hold back her tears, unsuccessfully. Ethan sat next to her. Although he didn’t feel close to her, he hated to see her upset.

“I think the parents were harsh, Jane’’ he said, ‘’You have accomplished a lot, and your stories were good. Although limited in their vocabularies and rather poor in figures of styles, but enjoyable anyway. Especially the one with the... Cyberpunk... Giant Alien lizards... boyfriends.”.  
It was like every one of these words were physically burning his tongue. He wasn’t really a fan of science fiction, and her stories were so bizarre yet unsettling that complimenting them was somehow tiring.

“Cut the crap, Ethan, what do you really want ?”

“Can’t a big brother be concerned for his sister ?”

“Normal ones maybe. You ? I don’t think so. It’s not like our family was reputated for its warmth, anyway.”

He stood up, and walked towards the door, but at the last time turned towards her. 

“I will need your help at work while dad will be abroad this week. I will pick you from school, at precisely 3pm. You are going to have to miss a few basketball practises. I expect you to be compliant and professional, as in wearing a proper suit, instead of those distasteful sweatpants and tacky trainers.”, he said, pointing with his finger her yellow plaid trousers and fluorescent pink shoes. “I still can’t believe you showed yourself at dinner dressed like a tacky performer from Cirque du Soleil.”

Jane snickered.

“There you go. Typical. You needed me for something and buttering me up, you’re not really interested in how i feel. Try at least to be subtle about it.”

Ethan looked at her, trying to catch her gaze.

“Jane, if you want respect from our family, you have to demand it, earn it. Prove them they were wrong about you. Working with me at Morgan corporations will show them you can be mature and handle responsibilities.

The teen stayed silent for a moment.

“Why did you say these things about me being a bad judge of character ?”, she asked abruptly.

Ethan crossed his arms, avoiding as much as possible to touch anything of the pandemonium that was his sister’s room. “I did not. All I’m saying is that you are capable of becoming friend with the first coming bum if he flashed you a smile . You can come across as rather desperately throwing yourself at people, while you could better spend your time working harder in school and getting more credentials for your CV and college application.”

Jane buried her face into her pillow and screamed her lungs out. He was right though. The first time she met Sarah, she practically begged her to give her her phone number, it was pitiful.  
But he regretted causing so much grief when his sister started to cry harder. He was supposed to be a big brother, be present for her when she most needed him, like when she was obviously upset. He should be encouraging and comforting when she needed someone to rely on. The only problem was that he had no idea how to be that big brother. Every time he opened his mouth when he was with her, it ultimately was criticising her and bringing her even further down. What one should do when they upset someone ? Should he go to her, and do, what ? Pat her back ? Hug her ? Tell her she could count on him ? It all felt like empty moves. The whole sixteen years he had known her, he had been mostly cold. Their parents never taught them how to be kind, tender or show any emotion at all. It would be rather inconvenient for a future chairman to show any of these.

“I saw you didn’t eat anything” Ethan remarked. “Shall I go to ask the chef to make you something ?”

“Thanks. Chicken nuggets. Twelve would be enough”, she responded, her head still pressed in her pillow.

“How are you my sister ?”, he sighed “Is there something wrong with your palate that would make me have a doctor check you up ?”. He left before giving her the time to find a snarky remark.

“We’re not all posh cuisine connoisseur Gordon Ramsay ass kissing freaks !” She screamed through her door.

—————————

Benny hated days off for a simple reason : he was alone with himself. Just the thought of it tightened the knot he’s had in his throat for the past eight months. Even the presence of his cat Jason Bourne, whose passion was to beg for attention (but not love), was never enough as distraction. 

“Jaaaasssoonn who’s your papa ? How about your papa gives you tuna and you give him a cuddle ?” 

The cat looked at his master in the eyes for a few minutes, to finally shrug and leave, royally ignoring him. Right. Even his cat would rather refuse food than being pet by the man who picked him up from the gutter and loved him like his own baby.  
Everyone at the precinct was working until 7pm, then they would all met at their pub for drinks, it had been like that for the past five years. Only six hours and twenty minutes left before pub time.  
He started to walk back and forth in his 20 foot square apartment, trying to find something to do. Come on, come on. Is time always this slow ? He checked for the third time that Jason’s bowl was full, that his litter was empty ; he had already scrapped every dish of the house and smelled every clothes on his floor to detect which were the dirty ones. Some had being abandoned for too long, and he didn’t even dare to pick the socks he found behind the radiator, as it was too late for them to be saved. He couldn’t believe he was reduced to do chores like a bored moron !

Oh, he missed the distraction of working on a several cases consecutively, heck, at this point he would even gladly fill up pages and pages on meaningless petty crimes such as public urination or the disfigurement of the precinct’s building with graffitis of pink penises.  
Outside work, he had no idea what to do with himself, apart from watching action movies for the thousandth time and tease Jason Bourne with a toy. But even this became redondant after the third hour of that dreaded day off. He could try to cook a new recipe of chimichanga he found, but his tenant was still angry at him since he accidentally set fire to a pan of hot chocolate and burned his kitchen hood. Hot chocolate. His dad’s favourite dinner.  
He threw himself in his chair, and turn around in circles in it until he felt physically sick.

Don’t think about dad, don’t think about dad. Crap.  
The more he wanted to push away souvenirs of his dad, the more they would come back hitting him in the face like a brick. The smell of his detergent. His cologne that he always wore too much, making detectable from three rooms appart. His favourite suit that made him look like a cheap Italian mafioso. It had been almost eight months since his death, why couldn’t he let go already ? He already had stored all the pictures of him in a box, gave away his shirts, his most precious books, movies, their common favourite games, anything that would make him remember him too much. Anything that would remind him they will never share another meal ever, that he never will have to borrow a shirt from him after he wretched his in the machine, never argue for hours on who the worst character on Mario is, never hear him laugh. This thought made his throat tighten.  
He knew why he could never let go. Because it was his fault he was dead, and this would haunt him forever.

His thoughts moved towards the case he just blew. Oh, thanks brain, you’re really doing your best job today. He lighted a cigarette, inhaled the smoke slowly and spit it, trying to make bubbles of smoke. That wasn’t calming at all. His phone rang. Thanks fuck.

‘’ Erica, thanks fuck, you need me back at the precinct ? Right now ? I’m on my way !”, he screamed, grabbing his jacket and keys and rushing towards the door.

‘’ Wow, hold back kiddo, no, I’m just calling to tell you that the commissioner wants me to take some of my best agents to go to a banquet next week, where there will be the council so we can plead for a better budget towards murder investigations.’’

Benny threw himself on his tired sofa. 

‘’Couldn’t you tell me that at the pub, instead of calling ?’’

‘’Nah, between the loud Irish music and you being almost instantly drunk and strip dancing on the bar, it would have been useless.’’

That was only TWICE. TWICE.

‘’ Awww so you want me ? I’m your favourite best agent ?’’

Erica sighed.

‘’You are going to be on your best behaviour, that means no talking of your dumb movies, no stealing the buffet, no jokes, no pictures of your cat.’’

‘’Can I breathe ?’’

‘’Benjamin. This is what I am talking about. ‘’ she sighted again. Benny had the power to make even the calmest person exasperated. ‘’We need that founding. It took you three weeks to nail your murderer. We need to do it in less. Be professional for four hours, it’s all I am asking for.’’

Somehow, he found her authoritative voice very sexy. Added to her favourite blue costume, she was like a dominatrix Margaret Thatcher. Grr. This thought made him shiver. Oh, sometimes, his fantasies were scaring him.

‘’Yes, Sergeant.’’

‘’See you at the pub. Keep your clothes on, this time.’’

‘’It was only TWICE !”


	3. Chapter 3

Benjamin hated wearing that uncomfortable suit. It was not only stupidly tight, but whoever loaned it to Erica had forgotten to use softener during the washing, making it horribly itchy. Now, he was scratching uncontrollably every part of his body. The belt was cutting his stomach in two, and his tie was finishing the overall look of a middle schooler during picture day. The cherry on the cake to this pitiful spectacle, he managed to cut himself not once, but three times while shaving, leading his sergeant to urgently apply some foundation on his sore cuts, so now half of his face was on fire. Why did he agree to this, again ? There was at least two other officers who qualified to be the precinct’s best, so why him, and more importantly, WHY did he let Erica sweet talking him into this ? She knew he couldn’t resist a compliment and she used it against him !

He glanced at her, imagining he was piercing her head with his eyes, but she was too busy driving to notice, at least it was what he thought.

“What are you doing, Ben ?”

“Throwing imaginary laser eye beans at your head ?”

“Oh, pleaAAse don’t, spaaare me”, she snorted. “Come on, if you do what I told you, you are going to be fine. Plus, you might meet someone you like.”

“Who, a lawyer, aka cops’ worst enemies, a rich guy who looks down on the middle class like us, or a politician, two faced and compulsive liar ? I’ll rather fuck someone with a soul.”

“Yes, but don’t say that to their faces, thank you, they know they are soulless liars, but don't like being told so so bluntly. Besides, there is a lot too that can be criticised about the police and a lot of names to be given to them.’’

“I heard them all, don’t need a list. And they are probably right.”.

‘’Plus, if you play your cards right, you could move up to become an inspector in a couple of years, with the support of our superiors we are going to meet there.’’

‘’Erica, I told you. I am happy with being a simple detective. Do you really see me being responsible of the life of others detectives ?’’

He reconsidered her last sentence for a minute, and wondered if Erica was going to this party to plead for a budget, or plead to go up in rank. She was an overly ambitious person, and she probably saw it as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Argh, screw it, he began to remove the foundation on his face with the tip of his sleeve.

“BENNY” screamed his boss.

“Alright, alright.” He let go of his sleeve, before grabbing his seat belt and began using it as a wipe.

“Be careful, you don't know all the things I’ve done in this car, with whom I’ve done it, or which body parts this belt touched.”

Benny, grossed out, let the belt go. At least, the make up was gone, and his face was less sore. This evening was going to be stupid. Long and stupid, sucking up to the council, commissioner, and be Erica’s glorified puppet. At least there was going to be a buffet, and he intended to fill up his stomach with what he guessed was going to be posh fancy food. He was definitely going to nick some in his pockets, which would become his and Jason Bourne’s next meal. The state of the costume will be Erica’s problem, call it a small revenge.

When they arrived, Erica took a deep breath, then turned towards her detective. She inclined her head slightly on the right. It was their secret gesture before bursting into a crime scene and make an arrest. He inclined his head back. Yes, he was ready, as ready as one could be when thrown into a pit of venomous snakes. “Don’t forget,’’ Erica says, “We are doing this for the precinct, and for the people of Whitechapel”.

————

‘’Don’t look so stiff, Ben, and greet them’’, murmured Erica. Benny complied. ‘Not, not wave at the like if you were the Queen of England’’. The detective sighted. He had no problem normally at being socially adorable, but in a room full of rich and important people who probably looked down on the “pleb” like him, it was impossible for his natural cuteness to come out. With a bit of luck, he was going to go unnoticed next to her stupidly shiny dress, and he could go for his plan to steal from the buffet.

‘’ Commissioner, hi’’, said his boss in a too high to be honest voice. ‘’May I present you my best detective, Benjamin Weir ?’’

‘’Nice to meet you, Ma’m.’’, he said, shacking her hand.

‘’I heard about your arrest last week, very well done. I wish we had more detectives like you.’’

‘’Thank you.’’

They exchanged informations about the arrests and Benny’s hard work. ‘’Is there something I can do to help the precinct further into the protection of the town ?’’, the commissioner asked.

‘’Well, now that you mention it’’, Erica said, she started to flow the commissioner with informations and numbers that Benny couldn’t comprehend. Statistics and planning were her favourite parts of the job, his was action, preferably similar to a scene from an action movie, preferably from the Bourne trilogy or Die hard. The commissioner proposed Erica to meet her fellow law officer coworkers, which she accepted enthusiastically, walking away from Benny. She turned around towards him, and made a gesture that probably meant “Be good, go meet people.”

Was she leaving him on his own ? She definitely was. Nevertheless he was going to prove her he could be serious and charming in a respectable environment and jiggle it under her nose the next times she would say he wasn’t making efforts for the precinct. What was the list of the subjects she told him he could talk about ? Not the cat, not jokes and ? Not action movies, which meant that technically, he could talk about movies. Did he ever watch any movies that were not action movies ? Regardless, he could charm anyone. He caught two glasses of champagne from a tray held by a waitress, and emptied them. He put them back on the tray, grabbed two more, and drank them even quicker than the two firsts. That should help him.

A pretty woman smiled at him, so he swiped towards her. ‘’Eyyy so have you ever seen Good Will Hunting ? Ain’t Matt Damon a pure hunk ? I mean, that ass’’he said. Surprised, she awkwardly walked away with a slightly frightened look. No movies talk, then. Screw that noise, that meant that the next safer conversation was going to be about the weather (he would have none about politics or the justice system), and he was not going to sink that low. Well, he tried. He just couldn’t talk to these people.

Benny took the opportunity that no one was paying attention to him to sneak away to search for the buffet. He looked around the place, which was becoming difficult, as it was increasingly spinning. Four glasses of champagne were a stupid move. How many levels were in this house, anyway ? A burst of happiness exploded in his belly when he found it. Free food ! Humans’ favourite thing in the world ! He almost cleaned the plates of canapés, filled his pockets as well as his mouth, before walking towards the desert table. There was one last tiramisu, and it was his ! He victoriously grabbed it, put it on a plate, and reached to grab more deliciousness, until he heard a rictus of mockery behind him. Ben promptly turned around, to see a man, around his age, grabbing a cake and spoon without a care in the world that he just openly laughed at him.

‘’ You’ve got a problem, mate ?’’, Benny said, trying to keep his calm.

‘’ The security really lets anyone invite themselves in, now ?’’

Great, he had been manipulated into being at this party, he got for responsibility the entire town on his shoulder, he had an increasing headache, now he was going to get insulted by a random prick ? ‘’Well, they do let in stuck up people with a broom up their asses, so what do you know ?’’, said Benny, looking up and down the man to make him comprehend exactly who he was talking about.

‘’Uh.’’, the man laughed, ‘’ You really think a low life with a low quality suit like you can form an opinion which actually matters ? Besides, seeing what a fatass you are eating and pocketing half of the buffet, I’m not the only one who must be laughing at you.’’

‘’Do you see anyone around us, watching me, or is your head up your ass as well as your broom ?” , responded Benny. The buffet room was indeed empty excepted for them two. He took a bite from a cake, blew him a kiss and turned his back to the man, whose face was turning red from fury. He was about to forget this guy’s presence until he heard the word “Pathetic”. In a burst of uncontrollable rage, he faced the man and smashed his plate over the man’s face. A big spunk of tiramisu fell from his face to land on what he guessed was a pricey costume. The detective opened his mouth to apologise, instead he said “Ooops, instead of going to my mouth, it went right to the asshole.”

Surprised, the man didn’t say anything at first, gathering his thoughts on what just happened. He pushed away the cream over his eyes and mouth, and gave Benny a furious look. “That suit was a custom made Gucci. Can someone like you even comprehend how much that kind of suit cost ??” He yelled, while removing more cream from his brown hair. Benny realised his mistake. He wasn’t going to be able to pay back for this suit in a life time, especially with a cop’s salary. He would have to become a crooked one, but he feared of what Erica would ever do to him if that happened. Without thinking, he grabbed a chocolate eclair and smashed it over the fucker’s eyes to blind him, before sprinting out of the room as fast as he could and hid in a room that wasn’t closed. He heard a voice behind him, saying “Uh, what are you doing in my room? ‘’. He turned around. A girl, about sixteen years old, was lying on the couch, reading a comics. ‘’Running away from an angry guy whose suit I ruined, you ?’’

‘’ Hiding from fake people with uninteresting talks, whose biggest accomplishment was being born with a silver spoon up their asses and politicians who try to butter each other’s up with empty promises ? ‘’

He instantly liked that girl. She sounded like someone he would have being friends with in high school. ‘’ So, you like X men ?’’ He pointed to the comic she was reading. ‘’ I still read those all the time. ‘’. The girl picked a pile of comics next to her bed and handed them to Benny. ‘’Help yourself’’. Benny smiled.

‘’I’m Benny.’’

‘’Jane. I grabbed some beers downstairs, want some ?’’

———————————

Ethan was furious. His suit was now ruined by some idiot, he had cake all over his face and hair, and cocoa powder in his eyes. He couldn’t meet the chairmen that his father requested him to, and more importantly, the one person he had being waiting for since the party had started while looking like a fool. He had managed to push away his thoughts about the latter for the past couple of weeks, because he couldn’t afford to be distracted at work, but now should have been his time. He had been on edge since the beginning of the party, imagining several scenarios for his reunion with his boyfriend. Now it was all ruined. He must take an emergency shower and borrow one of his father’s suit. What a stupid waste of time. Ethan checked his phone for the tenth time tonight : the receptionist didn’t notify him for his arrival. He wondered for a second if she had forgotten, but no, she wouldn’t dare to forget this direct order from him. This meant he had some time to shower and change before he arrived. However, he would first have to remove as much cake as possible before walking pass guests and towards the bathroom.

He used almost all the napkins next to the buffet, mentally cursing the crude man and imagining all the things he would do to him if he found him again. He was so distracted he didn’t noticed the person who jumped behind him.

‘’RORYYYY’’, screamed the guy.

Ethan jumped in surprise.

‘’Rory ? My parents actually invited you to this ?’’ He sighed. ‘Just my luck today, it’s getting better and better.’’

‘’Yup, aren’t you glad to have me, flamboyant, lovable me ?’’ Responded the man, insensitive to sarcasm. He made a couple of spins, before stopping into a theatrical pose.

Ethan rolled his eyes. ‘’You mean pain in the ass, you. You are a goddam doctor, why don’t you act more dignified ?’’

‘I do, when I’m not with my favooorite couuz’’ he jumped at Ethan’s neck and hugged him, which made him groan. ‘’ I guess you’re still gutted about Tom, to have you be in such a horrible mood.’’, he added.

Ethan looked at his cousin. They had grown up together since childhood, they even went to the same college together. He could read into him, maybe more than he could himself, and it was almost terrifying.

‘He broke up with you, E, why do you still hang up to him so badly ? He didn’t fight for you, at the first chance he got he gave you up’’

‘We wer- ARE in love, and I thought that once we’ll talk it all out, he would come back to me. That’s why I’ve invited him to this.’’

‘‘He made his choice, Ethan’’

Ethan felt tears coming to his eyes. Rory could never understand what he and Tom had, the complete contempt when they were together, the feeling of electricity across his body when they cuddled or how every single hair of his was rising when he would stroke gently his check. The warmth when he would hug him and how he melted when dimples appeared on Tom’s face when he smiled to him. Those were legitimate, he knew it.

‘’Did he even give you a reason for standing you up and leaving without any explanation ?

Ethan couldn’t move his eyes away from his shoes, and murmured a no. Rory sighed and took a sip of his champagne. « Why did you think he would even show up to a party hosted by his ex’s mother ? And knowing how much your mom gives him the creeps—‘’

Rory stopped talking for a moment. ‘’Ethan, do you think it was your mom who convinced him to stay away ? You know how she can be—’’

Ethan shrugged. ‘’Regardless of what he thinks of my mother, regardless of our relationship, he should be out there, meeting some other senators to charm in order to become one- you know how those things go.’’ The way Rory looked at him didn’t need any decoder. Often he didn’t need to say anything to be understood by him. It was saying, _so sucking up to old politicians is more important for him than you, and you are fine with that ? Where is your pride ? Do you have any left ?_ But he was wrong. If any, he had too much pride - and arrogance, according to Jane, and he knew, many others. However, he was glad he did, as he saw these two things as something that had to be deserved to own. He deserved to have a lot of pride of his work, success, and general life. He knew his value, regardless if people were judging him for it. This, this wasn’t about pride, it was about him and Tom. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see his cousinlooking at his hair and removing some chocolate from them. ‘’Why do you have cake in your hair ?’’ He giggled.

Ethan rolled his eyes and told him his encounter. ‘’Finally someone to talk back to you’’, Rory laughed ‘’ You must have gotten on his last nerves to just go at you that way. Who otherwise is gonna have a go at MiSteur future chairman of the richest company in Canada ?’’

Ethan frowned, and massaged with his finger the beginning of a migraine. ‘I acted like a foolish child, very undignified for someone of my status. I shouldn’t have snapped like this’’. He was lucky no one was next to the buffet when the whole interaction with that nuisance of a man happened. What would have they thought, seeing the future chairman fighting with an interloper ?What he did was so stupid, but he was on edge tonight. He put his face in his hands. How was it possible, that when work was involved, he was calm, thorough, and methodical but when it was Tom, he was acting like an idiotic teenager in love ? He was an adult, for Christ’s sake. He was the pathetic one, not the interloper.Who was he kidding, Rory was right earlier. When it was about the man he loved, he was losing all his pride, especially for someone who brutally abandoned him.

‘’You know what you need ?’’ Said Rory, gently stroking his cousin’s back, ‘’To get drunk, and go out dancing like we used to. Right now’’.

‘’I’m going to take a shower, but we are not going to get drunk. That’s the coward’s solution in denying your problems temporarily.’’

‘’Not to just forget your sorrows, but to have fun, do something that isn’t about finances, for once in your adult life.’’

‘’Hard pass. I have to meet some people for work later on.’’

‘’Man, the fun Ethan from college is really gone, isn’t he ?’’ Rory snorted. ‘’Do you intend on living the rest of your life like this, just let it passing by, while other people make friends, meet their soulmate, go out and make things that gives them happiness?’’

‘‘I do have interests, Rory, I’m not a robot.’’

‘’Prove it. Cause sometimes, I do wonder.’’

Ethan walked towards the buffet, grabbed two glasses of champagne, and drank them both in one go. “Happy, now ?’’. He put the glasses down. “I cant believe I am sinking that low.” But truth be told, he felt like he was drowning without Tom by his side, like air was refusing to enter his lungs. His vision started to become blurry, his head was spinning. He had forgotten he was a light weight.

‘’Rory !’’ They heard behind him. It was Ethan’s mother. She couldn’t see him like this, mildly drunk, walking awkwardly around the room, with cake on his suit and hair ! Rory ran towards her aunt, turned her around before she could notice her son and walked her outside the room. Now he was on his own, an heir looking like an idiot. He exited the room, searching the way to the bathroom by fumbling the walls, catching whatever he could on his way to stay on his two feet. He straightened up when he heard a door slamming next to him. His instinct told him to hide, then he saw who exited the room. The nuisance guy who made him look like a fool !

‘’Oiiiii, youuuuu” he screamed, pointing the guy. The guy quickly put his palms on his temples, stumbled and leaned his forehead on the wall. He must have been as wasted as he was. The sound of his own voice resonated like a bomb that had exploded in his brain. He leaned his forehead on the wall as well, and embraced its coldness. It felt so good.

“Listen, if you’re looking for a fight, can’t we wait for tomorrow ? Please ? I’m in a bad mood and my head hurts like hell’’, the man murmured. Ethan didn’t know what surprised him the most, that he could form a sentence without an insult, or that he actually knew the word Please. “ Same”, Ethan answered.

“I was forced to come to this party to beg for money so I could do my job and I hate it.’’ the guy added. ‘’ You ?’’

‘’My boyfriend prefers his career than having me”.

“Rough’’. They didn’t say anything for a minute, looking at each other. “If you weren’t such an asshole, I would have taken you to my place and screwed you. You’re not half bad. I don't get your man.’’

Ethan bursted into laughter, one he didn’t think he had in him anymore. He paused, gathering his thoughts. The man didn’t say anything for a while, just a slight nod. “Sometimes the pressure is all too much, you know ? “

“Tell me about it.’’

“What was so good about this guy that made you drink your sorrows like that ? Was the sex that good ?’’

If he hadn’t been drunk, he would have firmly shut down such a personal conversation. But right now, his brain was the one that was shut down as well as all its barriers and principles that he had learned all his life. He couldn’t help but feel a burst of anger exploding from within at this question, which made his headache even worse.“What ? Were is that coming from ?’’

“I’m drunk, ok ? Too much beer”, the guy said calmly “Just saying, have enough dignity to not grovel out for an ex and exulting your anger by picking a fight with innocent people’’ . Ethan looked at his face. He had dignity and pride, enough to full up the entire county. How dared he ?

“Innocent people? You ? You were stealing some food like some bum like you had little to no self respect, yet **I** am the one with no dignity ?”

‘You want to know the truth ? Self respect and dignity is overrated. Right now, I see that you want to undress me and screw me in one of those rooms”, the guy laughed.

The worst thing was, he was right. Alcohol and anger made this guy damn attractive and hot like the protagonist in the only romance novel he read as a teen. But he wasn’t going to give this guy satisfaction. He just wanted to punch him for ruining his evening. He approached him, grabbed him with one hand by his belt’s loop and pulled him towards him, then by the collar with his other, so he could target his face properly. He wanted to kiss him badly, yet he counted on his brain not to betray him. He was going to make the right choice, so watch him take it. The guy’s lips were so pink and looked so soft, though, would it be so bad— no damn, why was he like this ? But couldn’t he have the right to be spontaneous, just for once, and regret what he did the next day like other people his age did ?

He just gave up and leaned on his lips. They were so soft against his, and he could taste a mix of beer and cake , he found it very pleasurable. He knew he should have stopped, but his lips weren’t obeying him anymore and leaned more into the kiss, to which the man leaned back, he dig his fingernails around Ethan’s neck, his other hand gently tucking out his shirt from his trousers. Ethan pushed him away, gave him a look, and grabbed him by his wrist, tugging him out of the hallway. He worried for a moment that people were going to see them, walking away with their shirts tugged out and clearly with an intend, but hell with it, he could worry about it tomorrow. He was so going to regret sleeping with that asshole in the morning and he will not want to see him ever again. But right now, he just wanted to let go of everything.

He slammed his old room opened, pressed his hand behind both of the man’s thighs and he’s hauling him upwards to wrap his legs around his waist and took him to his bed. His lips started trailing kisses down his jaw, to his neck and collarbone, making the guy gasp at the sensation, to then start unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down at a such rapidity it almost looked as desperation.

Yes, he would hate himself tomorrow. But right now, he couldn’t care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly.


End file.
